Why?
by shikaismine
Summary: Kiba's sad. Will his depression lead to someones death? Why does he have the gun? Who is Shikamaru gonna marry in the end?
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the paper. I couldn't grasp the fact. My best friend was getting married. _No… no…no… _was all I could say to myself as I read the invitation. 

"So, will you be my best man, Kiba?" Shikamaru asked. 

"Yeah, man. I will.." I still couldn't believe this was happening right before my eyes. Wait no, what was the big shocker was who he was going to marry, Temari. She was the complete opposite of him. 

"What's up with you?" I looked at him half dazed. "I mean, why do you look half dead?" I looked back down at the paper that would changed my life forever. I tried to wake up from this nightmare that was called "life". Nope, still here.

"…" I blinked hard twice.

"Let me drive you home at least." 

"No, I have to umm… go shopping. You just go home and don't worry 'bout me."

"Okay, but if you need anything just call."

_But what if all I want is you… _I thought but dared not say. "I will"

"See ya."

"Bye…" I watched him leave. Then turned around and walked slowly home.

When I opened the door I locked it behind me so no one will know that I was home. Then I dived for the couch, my new best friend. I could feel my eyes start to water. I just laid there wanting to forget what had just happened. Nope, not going to happen never will I forget that. My eyes started to over flow. I felt the tears run down my cheeks and down on to the couch. I knew that I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. I got up went to my room grabbed a pen and my journal. I wrote in the inside cover and the back cover then woke up Akamaru then was off to Shikamaru's house. _I have to make this quick then leave. It's what has to be done. "Come on Akamaru you can come to." I said as I made sure I had my gun. _


	2. Chapter 2

I knocked twice on the door.

"Coming!" called a voice on the other side of the door. "Oh, hey Kiba. Hi Akamaru. So what brings you around?" Of course it was Temari. "Well, I just needed to talk to Shikamaru." I was starting to think of leaving and not even telling him.

"Ok, just follow me." We walked to Shikamaru's room, "Shika, Kiba wants to talk to you." Temari took her leave.

"So, what brings you here, Kiba?"

"I just wanted…" _Should I give it to him… _"to give you this…" I handed over the journal.

"What is it?" He asked as he flipped though the books pages.

"Umm… just read it." I ran out of the house and jumped on Akamaru then in two minutes was out of Konoha. Crying all the way to the waterfall, with my gun.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"Shikamaru, I want you to read the whole journal. Then if you feel like you have to, then find me."

_What is he talking about?_ Shikamaru thought.

"But if you want to just find me then find out why later then just flip to the back cover. You might wanna hurry and make up your mind though …."

He flipped through the book to the end.

"This is hard for me to write and I have to write fast because I have to go to your house and then leave. But what makes it really hard is not even being able to see half of what . (I am crying as I'm writing this.) This pain, it hurts like a thousand knifes cutting into my heart then claws ripping out my heart and then a wolf eating it. I saw Temari and you together for the first time and I couldn't help but feel jealous. So, I started this journal. So, yeah, I love you. Well, if you care then find me. I'll be at the waterfall that we used to train at. Come alone and don't tell anyone."

Shikamaru rushed down the stairs. "Why the big rush Shika?"

"I just got a text and I have to go on an emergency mission, bye." He was gone.

_A text_ Temari thought_ but his phone was down here the whole time, and why did Kiba run out of here? I have to find out what is going on._ She grabbed her fan and ran out the door after him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I ran all the way out of the village. I didn't even stop when Naruto called after me. I had to find him… I just had to tell him everything… _everything… how am I going to do that? I can't even tell him that I loved him…_ I stopped right in my tracks and turned around. "Hello?" I just knew someone was following me. "Hey, I know you're there."

"…Shika…where are you going?" It was Temari. _She can't know… It'll kill her. I walked over to her. _"You lied to me. Your phone was down stairs so you couldn't have gotten a text. What is going on?"

"…Temari… everything's off between you and me… It won't ever work… I'm sorry." I turned and ran off I couldn't see her cry…Never.

I ran faster and faster so she wouldn't follow me. I felt bad for dumping her so fast with no signs or anything. I felt tears run down my face as I approached the water fall. I stopped in the middle of the meadow and glanced around. I found Kiba under a tree curled up in a ball.

"Kiba…It's me Shikamaru…I came." I watched him as he stretched, rubbed his eyes, and turned to me.

"Shikamaru? Really… you came?" He stood up and with tear filled eyes ran over to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I love you." He was shaking. I lead him back to the tree and sat down with him. _Should I tell him now?_

"…Kiba…I…I…love you, too." He raised his head.

"What about Temari? You're going to marry her." I shook my head and told him about me meeting Temari on my way and leaving her. "You did that for… me?"

"All for you Kiba." He rested his head on me and we fell asleep under the tree and under the stars.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I slowly opened my eyes but shut them right away. It was too bright. "Shikamaru? You awake?" I tried to remember who I was with. _Kiba!_

"Hey."

"Did you sleep well?" I nodded and tried to open my eyes again. He was right in my face. I jumped up and fell over as soon as I did and landed in the lake. "Ha ha!" Kiba was laughing at me as I stood up soaking wet. I ran over to him and shoved him into the water.

"How do you like it?"

"I like it!" He ran to the deeper part and over to the waterfall. "Come on you lazy peeps!" _Peeps?_ Then I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"WOOF WOOF!" I tried to get out of Akamaru's way but didn't make it. I ended up under water with a hundred pound dog sitting on me.

"Come here boy!" Kiba called. He got off me and I sat up coughing.

"I ALMOST DROWNED BECAUSE OF THAT DOG!" Kiba only laughed. So I ran and dove into the deep water and pulled him under. It felt like timed stopped. He swam around me and then came up to me. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer then up. "…Kiba…" He kissed me and I kissed back. It felt like heaven. Life had been incomplete till now.

"…KIBA!" I heard a shrill from the shore. I pulled away and saw who the screech belonged to.

"…Hinata…" Kiba whispered. She grabbed the gun that Kiba left on the shore.

"I will kill you both. Right now." She announced.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kiba… why did you not tell her or me… anything?" I couldn't say anything more than that. He looked at me with tears starting to form around his eyes. His legs moved slowly to the bank the water around him forming ripples. Birds were singing happily around us, but this was no time to be happy.

"Shikamaru…" Hinata called from the shore. "I'm sorry… someone should have told you…" It sounded like she knew that Kiba was hers, like SHE owned him… she don't.

"Kiba… wait… who do YOU love more? That's who you should be with." I had to stick up for myself give myself a chance at having him. He stopped with Akamaru already out of the water shaking.

"You Shikamaru. It's always been you. But Hinata… she was already there waiting for me… I didn't know if you felt the same way… I didn't want to risk our friend-ship. I would die if that happened… I would die.." His voice faded on the last few words. He kept his eyes glued to the ground, ashamed of the truth. Hinata raised the gun again, but this time at her self.

"I can't believe it… So our relationship was fake? It means nothing to you?" She was dead serious about the gun, but all I could do was nothing… I was too shocked to even blink. "WAS IT?" She yelled. No one said anything as her voice echoed through the trees. A few birds took flight scared of the noise.

"No, but I love Shika more… you have to under stand…"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO UNDERSTAND." She placed the gun at her heart. "Goodbye."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I don't remember what happened after that for I had fell back in the water and heard the gun shot. Now, I sit here looking out the window of my room thanking Kiba for saving me from drowning. But, Hinata, she died. The bullet hit her heart and she died right then. It was really depressing, she was a sweet girl. Now I ask myself "Why?" but I guess I will never know what the real question is. There has to be more… like why I didn't stop Hinata sooner. Still, what is the point in knowing that? There is none. Kiba and Me are together… but… he cared for Hinata so it's hard for him to cope. Why? There is never a real answer to that question.


End file.
